Sekuel of : I Was Smiling Here, Naruto
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: SEKUEL of fanfic I was Smiling Here, Naruto Sankyuu TwT untuk readers yang telah bersedia membaca dan review ff I was smiling here sebelumnya, dan ini SEKUEL nyaaa ! XD Jreng jreeeng ! *plak! /gaje/ *totally suck summary okay.. enjoy reading Warn! Yaoi! don't like, dont readd! chap 1 : Yaoi- not yet


_**Gaara's POV:**_

"_S-sa..su-..ke."_

Bibir itu.  
Aku benci ketika melihat bibir manis itu harus bergetar saat mengucapkan nama itu.

Nama sialan itu.  
Nama keturunan terakhir Klan Uchiha. Orang hebat katanya.

Tche.  
Benar, kuakui sisi kebenarannya yang memuakkan itu.

Karena orang hebat itu, telah berhasil membuatnya terpuruk.

"_Sasu..ke. h-hiks.. aku hanya ingin Sasuke.."_

Keterpurukan yang kutahu, tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai akhir dunia. Sampai takdir telah lelah memisahkan mereka.

Sampai mereka dipertemukan kembali.

"_Doko ni iru yo, Sasukee... onegai.. Tasukete. Tasukete yo Sasukeee..!"__  
(read: Kau dimana, Sasuke? Kumohon..tolong aku. Tolong aku Sasukee..!)_

Sayang, kenapa orang brengsek seperti itu yang dijadikan belahan jiwanya oleh sang takdir?

Kenapa orang itu?!  
Kenapa bukan aku saja?!

Kenapa tidak kau berikan aku sedikit celah untuk menyentuhmu!?

Kenapa kau bahkan tidak lelah juga?!

Kau hampir gila akan kepergiannya,  
atau pengkhianatannya..?

Atau bahkan dirinya yang tidak perduli padamu sampai akhir hayatnya?!

Kenapa, Narutoo?!

"Naruto.."

Percuma.

Aku tahu teriakanku akan percuma.  
Karena hatinya hanya mendengar dan mengingat suara Sasuke.  
Bukan Aku.

Bukan sahabatnya.  
bahkan bukan semua yang mencintainya.

Kenapa bukan aku...?

Apa karena aku hanya manusia jadi-jadian yang baru setahun setelah bertemu denganmu lalu mengerti bagaimana semua perasaan yang mampu dirasakan manusia?  
Apa karena kau hanya menganggapku penjaga pintu depan rumahmu di kala badai berhembus menerbangkan rindumu untuknya?

Apa karena rambut merahku yang kering ini mengerikan bagimu?  
Sehingga kau lebih memilih rambut hitam kelam dan wajah yang menenangkan milik Sasuke itu?

Kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untukku..?

Kenapa kau tak menolehkan wajahmu padaku yang menangis disini?  
Kenapa kau tidak lagi perduli akan keberadaan dunia dibawah kakimu?

Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerima sayang dariku ketimbang benci darinya?

Aku bertanya-tanya.  
ketika kau mulai melupakanku.

Kau mengacuhkanku.

Maka kuingat saat itulah kau menginginkanku,  
Untuk MATI.

~(-O.O-)~

_"Gaara.. jika kau mencintaiku, berikan semua yang kaumiliki agar aku bisa mendapatkan Sasuke kembali dari Orochimaru."_

Kufikir kau menguji cintaku ketika kau mengatakan hal itu.

_"__Naru, __Aku.. akan berikan nyawaku. Dan pastikan bahwa Sasuke bisa kembali ke pelukanmu."_

Ternyata...

_"Aku tidak butuh nyawamu, aku butuh Sasuke."_

Kau benar-benar berharap aku musnah, 'kan?

~(-O.O-)~

Namun, aku sadar satu hal. Dipenghujung hidupku...

"_Iie! Gaa-kun! Dame yo! IKANAIDE ONEGAI~! Iikanaaideeee~!"  
__"__**Suki.. desu.. Naru.. kun."**_  
_(read: "Tidak! Gaara-kun! Jangan! Kumohon jangan pergi! Jangan pergii!" , __**"Aku menyukaimu.. Naru-kun"**__)_

Aku sadar bahwa,

"_S-suki yo Gaara! Suki!"  
(read: Aku menyukaimu, Gaara! Aku menyukaimu!)_

Perasaan manusia, selalu berubah.  
Ya.. aku senang. Karena dihembusan nafas terakhirku, aku mengerti pelajaran yang paling berharga.

Yaitu, meski seberapa dalam luka tergores..  
Sesakit apapun jantungmu tercekik ketika air mata menetes..  
Sebenci apapun kau pada dunia..

Manusia.. pada dasarnya.. selalu mencintai satu sama lain.

Hanya saja.. tragisnya,  
Cintaku datang diakhir hayatku.

Sedikit menyebalkan sih..  
Karena aku tidak sempat menggerakkan tubuhku untuk memeluknya.

Ah.. mungkin di lain kesempatan,  
Aku bisa lebih dari memeluknya..

Aku bisa meredakan tangisnya dengan sedikit kecupan sayang, mungkin?

Jika Tuhan berkenan..  
Akupun tak tahu kemana aku akan melayang setelah ini..

Adakah kesempatan keduaku lagi bertemu dengannya?  
Masihkan ia mencintaiku jika mungkin aku membuka mata lagi?

Ya, siapa yang tahu.  
Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuknya.

Karena aku tak bisa lagi mengelus pundaknya ketika ia merindukan Sasuke.  
Aku tak bisa lagi tersenyum ketika ia meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya.

Ah...  
apa yang bisa kulakukan,  
Aku hanya manusia. Bahkan kini aku telah tiada..

Aku merelakan sekalipun Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke nantinya.  
Yang jelas kumohon pada Tuhan..

Berikan seseorang yang akan selalu bisa menjaganya,  
Disisinya. Bersamanya, selalu.

_Jaga ia sampai kami bertemu kembali..._

~~^o^~~

**Sequel of  
'I was smiling here'**

**.**

**By  
Kuro Phantomhive**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. ikatan ya..?" Sai tengah menengadah ke langit senja yang mulai gelap, memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap cercah cahaya orange yang sedikit-demi sedikit mulai redup dan hilang entah kemana.  
"Sai.." Naruto hanya mampu tertunduk menatap serius ke arah yang tak tentu.

"Memangnya.. apa ikatanmu dengannya? ..Apa masih berguna?" sekali lagi Sai melepaskan pemandangan indah tersebut untuk kembali menatap Naruto yang masih saja membuang pandang, mencoba menangkap detail setiap mimik dan jenis gelombang suara yang keluar dari bibir Naruto.  
"Apa maksudmu..?" kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang menurut Naruto aneh, terpaksa ia menatap lurus tepat di mata Sai.

"Saat Sasuke pergi menyusul kakaknya.. juga saat Sasuke meninggalkanmu begitu saja... apakah kau fikir ia memikirkanmu..?" dengan cepat namun disertai nada agak mendesak, Sai kembali membuat Naruto gugup untuk menjawab.  
"A-.." lagi, belum sempat Naruto berucap. Sai kembali memotong. Sekedar memastikan pernyataan Naruto nanti adalah tegas dan meyakinkan.

"Memangnya.. Sasuke pernah bilang suka padamu sesaat sebelum ia pergi..?" kali ini dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan mata Sai kembali menginterogasi safir biru yang sejak tadi mulai bergetar goyah.

"A-aku akan mencarinya.. dan menanyakannya." beberapa detik sedikit aura canggung dan atmosfir menegangkan menyelimuti perasaan Naruto yang memang tidak yakin dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Menanyakan apa..? menanyakan apakah ia suka padamu, sementara kau sendiri tidak pernah bilang padanya bahwa kau menyukainya..?" nada bicara Sai agak meninggi dan mulai tedengar seperti orang ketiga yang cemburuan jikalau ini adalah serial Drama.  
"I-itu hanya masalah waktu.." Naruto kembali memunculkan sisi ketidakpastiannya.

"Tidak. itu bukan masalah waktu Naruto.. itu masalah sifat manusia.." karena mulai lelah dengan jawaban Naruto yang selalu terdengar setengah-setengah dan tidak serius, Sai terpaksa agak meneror.  
"A-apa..?" Naruto kaget dengan yang didengarnya dari orang yang tak terduga.  
"Meskipun aku baru mempelajari, tapi satu yang kutahu pasti. Manusia.. bisa berubah.." Naruto kembali terdunduk mendengarnya, kenyataan yang selama ini ditutup rapat-rapat dari pemikirannya yang egois.

"Kau.."  
"Manusia.. terkadang berubah dan melupakan sesuatu yang penting di masa lalu.. seperti kau contohnya, Naruto." sadis memang, tapi bisa apa lagi, jika bukan Sai.. siapa lagi yang akan menyadarkan anak malang yang satu ini.  
"...ukh.."

"K-kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sai!" Naruto berteriak. Menahan kepalan tangannya yang terbawa emosi agar tidak bertingkah bodoh.  
"Lalu.. apakah kau tahu apa yang aku tidak tahu..?" tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun, Sai masih saja menatap tegas Naruto.  
"Tentu saja! Apa-" terlalu lambat menjawab.  
"Jangan selalu berkata 'apa' saat aku bertanya padamu.. apakah nantinya kau juga akan bilang 'apa' padaku ketika aku menyatakan cinta padamu..?"

"..S-sai..! kenapa..?" dengan kondisi, keadaan, dan segala yang baru dikatakan Sai seolah benar-benar berniat melukai Naturo, orang bodoh pun tak akan percaya dengan pernyataan tidak masuk akal dari Sai barusan.

"Aku hanya bercanda.. mencoba untuk menghiburmu.." ralat pemuda berwajah pucat tersebut tanpa sedikitpun perubahan mimik pada wajahnya.

"Itu bukan menghibur namanya! Hiks.. itu.. itu namanya membunuhku.. hiks.. apa kau tidak tahu..? bahwa Sasuke.. Sasuke yang telah menyelamatkanku.. dari Guru Jiraiya." tangisnya pecah. Tidak mungkin tahan lagi jiwanya digoncang kekonyolan Sai setelah berita duka kematian Gaara siang tadi. Sikonnyapun memang bukan atmosfer lucu yang tepat untuk berpraktek komedian.

"...!?" Sai terhenyak menatap Naruto menangis.  
"Sasuke itu.. Sasuke itu.. sangat menyayangi kakaknya.." Naruto melanjutkan.  
"Sayang..? Naruto, apakah itu sama dengan cinta..?" Sai sedikit berhati-hati bertanya. Kali ini motifnya murni hanya penasaran.  
"Ah..!" bergantian.

Apalah yang harus dijawab oleh Naruto? Ia hanya seorang Manusia biasa yang tak sempurna. Ia bahkan tumbuh dengan keadaan tanpa orang tua bukan? Apa yang diketahuinya soal pendalaman rasa cinta dan sayang? Ia hanya pernah memiliki seorang yang ia sangat sayangi. Gaara. Seperti apa rasanya? Setiap perasaan tidak akan pernah kalah indah dari kata-kata. Oleh karenanya..

"Apa sama..? entahlah Sai. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri demi memahami rasanya.." Naruto bergumam kecil.  
"Apakah.. kata sayang dan Cinta itu.. ditujukan untuk orang yang berarti..?" jelas Sai tidak menyerah bertanya sebelum penasarannya terjawab.  
"S-sai.." kehabisan kata-kata. Naruto cukup lelah mengingat semua rasa itu disaat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Apakah.. kalau ia menyayangi seseorang.. itu tandanya ia mencintainya?" Sai benar-benar terus mendesak, rasa keingintahuannya tidak dapat lagi diundur.  
"Sai.. cukup.." meski Naruto telah memohonnya untuk berhenti.

"Apakah.. rasa suka atau sayang yang tidak pernah diutarakan bukan cinta namanya? Bukankah Sasuke pernah bilang Sayang pada kakaknya?" Sai terus menanyakan beberapa contoh sample hal kecil yang ia ketahui untuk mengetahui makna arti dari sebuah perasaan.  
"Mana kutahu.." jelas Naruto tengah penat memikirkannya, perasaannya campur aduk. Terlalu berantakan untuk berfokus menjawab setiap detil macam sensasi perasaan.

"Kalau begitu.. apa ia pernah bilang sayang padamu..?"  
"K-kalau itu.. ia pernah bilang aku sangat berharga!"

"Bukankah itu kata yang formal?"  
"Memangnya kenapa?  
"Mungkin saja.. ia bilang begitu karena.. jika ia bilang ia membencimu.. atas nama Ayahmu yang mendiang hokage keempat itu.. seseorang akan mengusir Klan Uchiha dari konoha jika mendengar kata itu terlontar dari bibir Sasuke."

"Ke-kenapa begitu..?"  
"Karena-.."  
"Kenapa kau selalu memojokkanku Sai?!"  
"Ah.."  
"Kenapa?! Kenapa.. kau selalu mengatakan semua kebenaran yang sungguh memuakkan itu?!"  
"Naruto.."  
"Hiks.. Sai.. kau.. kau jahat. Kau.. menyakitiku.. kenapa kau berkata begitu? hiks.."

_Brukg!_  
Naruto jatuh terduduk di hadapan Sai.

"Na-.."  
"Kenapa.. kenapa kau membuat keraguanku menjadi nyata.. dengan semua pernyataan itu..?"

"..karena kau.. seharusnya sadar dari kebodohanmu. Kau seharusnya tidak membuat Gaara mengorbankan nyawanya demi membuatmu kembali terseyum. Padahal kau sendiri telah membunuh kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya."  
"Apa.. maksudmu..Sai?"  
"Naruto, kebahagiaanmanusia yang sebenarnya adalah.. bagaimana berbahagia bersama-sama orang yang menyayangimu. Bukannya memaksa hati orang untuk menyayangimu serta menyakiti orang yang menyayangimu. Sampai rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kebahagiaan fana mu."  
"..h-hiks..."  
"Naruto.. kau benar-benar telah kehilangan apa yang seharusnya kau jaga."

"Aku.. menyesal.."  
"Namun kau telah terlambat."  
"Aku tahu.. hiks.. aku tahu itu!"  
"..."

"..Aku menemukan ini, Naruto. Bukalah."  
"..ini..?"  
"Ketika kembali dari misi, aku bertemu Gaara ditengah perjalanannya menyusul Sasuke, ia menitipkanku ini."

"_**Naru**__**…**_

_Jika kau mendengar suara tangisku disini..__kumohon janganlah marah..__  
__Jika kau mengingat diriku yang lemah dan seringkali menangis__karena dilukai__,_

_..janganlah kau fikirkan.._

_Jika kau mengingat..__sisa-sisa dari diriku__ yang __masih tertinggal di hatimu..__  
Kumohon jangan pernah kau lupakan._

_Jika kau, mungkin merindukanku..__jangan menangisiku.__Karena aku cukup tahu rasanya lelah menangis sendirian._

_Naru__.. __jika saja,__kau masih mengenali siapa diriku.. __kumohon jangan lupakan aku._

_Karena aku menangis sendiri, disini..__ditempat dimana aku tak dapat mendengar suaramu.__  
__ditempat yang mana__aku tak mampu melihat wajahmu.._

_Tak cukup memory yang kumiliki untuk menerawang sekali lagi sosok ceriamu yang bersinar.._

_Naruto__.. __jika dirimu__.. __masih menungguku yang tak kunjung datang__dengan kabar baik__ataupun buruk tentang hidupku, keberadaanku,__ yang __hanya seperti bayangan ini__.._

_Aku__.. __sangat senang.  
Bertemu denganmu,__aku__sangat menyukaimu__.._

_Tapi__, __jikalau kau masih menungguku__karena merasa terikat dengan__perasaan tak tega__, __Lupakan sajalah__..  
__Kau__tidak perlu lagi menungguku__.. __mengingatku__.. __apalagi menangisiku__._

_Terlebih__, __aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk diberikan padamu jika aku kembali nanti.__.  
__Aku__.. __hanya mampu berharap__.. __dan berusaha__untuk bertahan diambang kemusnahan.__.  
__Menunggu waktuku__.. __menunggu giliranku,__kapan aku akan bebas.__. __dan dapat menghampirimu lagi__.._

_Maafkan aku__.. __karena harus membuatmu menunggu akan janjiku__, __bahwa aku akan kembal__i.  
__Well.. aku berjanji membawa Sasuke kembali untukmu 'kan?  
Mungkin__.. __itu benar adanya__. __namun jika__aku tidak kembali__..?_

_Janganlah__ berfikir bahwa aku telah berpaling dan melupakanmu lantaran sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih membuatku bahagia__ di alam berbeda__.  
__K__arena ketahuilah.. tidak ada hal di dunia ini yang mampu membuatku bahagia sampai merasa seperti hidup, selain dapat melihat senyumanmu.. dan menyentuh wajah manismu yang terlukis dengan lembut menggunakan warna-warni tinta kebahagiaan dunia.__"_

"G-..ga.. ra.."  
'Aku.. berlari secepat mungkin. Berharap.. bahwa masih sempat.. tapi.. meskipun aku sempat sampai tepat waktu.. memangnya apa yang mampu dilakukan makhluk bodoh tak bernurani sepertiku? Memangnya apalagi yang dapat kulakukan untuk memutar balik waktu? Penyesalan selalu berakhir menyakitkan. Bukan hanya itu.. namun bunga yang sudah hancur.. apa bisa hidup kembali? Kesempatan selalu tersia-sia hanya karena datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Semua ini bukanlah salahnya.. aku tahu.. aku tahu itu. Bahkan tanpa berfikirpun aku selalu tahu. Ini kesalahanku. Mengulangnya dua kali. Makhluk bodoh apa yang akan terjerembab kedua kali di sumur yang sama? Aku. Ya, benar. Satu-satunya makhluk itu adalah aku. Setidaknya, makhluk bodoh itu, tak akan berhenti berlari mencari jalan keluarnya selama nafas masih menderu.'

.

Tsuzuku~! w  
(To be continued)

.

w  
Yattaa~! Akhirnya~  
setelah Kuro bergalau ria menentukan bagaimana lanjutan yg masuk akal.. dan bagaimana caranya menghidupkan Gaara kembali.. TwT author menemukan jurusnya(?) dan itu cukup berat.. dan sulit.. dan.. yah.. semoga chap berikutnya gak lola yaah~?

Thanks to Readers or Silent Readers too~  
Request and Question? Just write on Reviews. Anonymous? No problem.

Gomennee kalau ada Typo~  
Saa, sampai jumpa~!


End file.
